


Ends & Beginnings

by Squarepeg72



Series: Quests [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Spells & Enchantments, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: A collision of spells lands, Leta in a strange land with a strange man. Can they work together to create a new beginning?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Leta Lestrange
Series: Quests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Quest for the Ring to Rule Them All





	Ends & Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of Quest For The Ring 2020 in Draco's Den
> 
> Spell: Reducto
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49883871553/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Reducto_

Leta felt the world crumble around her as Grinwald’s fire collided with her defenses. She was not going to survive this. But, as long as Newt survived, it was worth it.

_“Anakin…”_

Obi-Wan sat straight up, screaming the name that haunted him. His padawan that turned to his enemy His last visions of the boy he had loved and the man that now hunted him never stopped. He needs to get up and get moving. He had a queen to mourn and children to protect.

_Reducto_

Leta looked around the dark room as her voice echoed the last spell she had cast. She wasn’t dead, but she wasn’t in New York either. She was in a hot, dark, dusty room. It was better than being dead, though. She needed to determine where she was so she could figure out how to get home.

The creak of the door brought her wand up to a defensive position. The silhouette of a tall man with shaggy hair and loose robes filled the door frame. “What force do you wield? It is not like anything else I have ever felt.”

“Not force,” Leta struggled to find her voice. “Magic. I would love to stay and talk, but I need to find my way back to Paris.”

“There is no such place here.” the shaggy man stepped further into the room. “Mos Eisley is not the safest place for you. Especially dressed like that.”

“I have never heard of this place, and there is nothing wrong with my robes.” Leta held her wand steady as she watched the strange man close the door. “I need to get back where I came from. The spells must have crossed to throw me here. I have to get back to Paris and protect them.”

“I cannot leave you here, and I still have a job to do.” The stranger waved his hand in front of her as he continued to speak. “You will tell me who you are and how you came to be here.”

Leta shook her head as if to clear cobwebs in her brain. “What magic do you wield? I have not felt a compulsion like that in years. What kind of dark wizard are you?”

“I am a Jedi, not a wizard,” the man moved closer to her. “I think we need to try this again. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight and protector of Amidala’s children. We are on Tatooine, and this is my room.”

“Leta Lestrange, witch and unloved daughter of an evil man.” Leta hated how her voice shook as she introduced herself. “I have never heard of Jedi or Tatooine. I was in the theatre behind the family vault in Paris, trying to buy the Aurors time before I landed here.”

“Well then, we are both in the same nest.” Obi-Wan dropped his hands to his side. “I have never heard of witches or wizards or a planet called Paris.”

“Paris is a city, not a planet,” Leta sighed and dropped onto the bed behind her. “I am in a dusty room, with a strange man and no way to get home.”

“I can help you figure this out.” Obi-Wan looked down at the sad woman sitting on his bed. “I have finished my duty to deliver the boy to his uncle, but I have not finished my duty to watch over him. Come with me.”

“Nothing good comes of following strange men,” Leta muttered under her breath. “I have no reason to trust you. I am not one to take compulsion so you can stop that. I need to find the nearest Ministry and get home.”

“There is no Ministry in the Empire.” Obi-Wan felt her sorrow as she tried to find a path through the puzzle they had been given. “You need food and drink. Something different to wear, so you do not draw attention as we try to leave this place. I need to get to my next place, and I cannot leave you here.”

“I cannot stay here. Grindelwald will destroy them.” Leta could feel the panic starting to rise. “I have let down so many. I need to go back and fix this. I have to stop this.”

“I am going to find you some more suitable robes and food.” Obi-Wan backed out of the room. “I will be back shortly, do not open this door. There are forces that even I fear.”

Leta looked around the dusty room. There were no weapons that she could see and no magic that she could feel.

“Accio…”

She didn’t know what she was trying to summon, as there was no spellbook or mystical object that could help her out of this. She was going to have to depend on the kindness of this strange man. She was also going to have to accept the fact that she may not be able to go back to where she had been. “What if they think the fire ended me? What if the only reason I am anywhere is a twist of a spell?”

“What if there are forces in this universe that we shall never understand?” Obi-Wan’s quiet question brought Leta back to the small dusty room. “Eat. Drink. Change into these robes. I am going to arrange for eopie for our travels. I will not be long. We need to leave soon if we are to get to our next destination.”

Obi-Wan watched Leta sniff the contents of the bottle and plate he had brought her. He could feel her sorrow and resignation fill the small room. He was trying to give her time to adjust to her circumstances. He just hoped she would be ready to travel when he returned.

Leta ate and drank what Obi-Wan had brought her. It tasted like old parchment, but she needed something. Obi-Wan had been kind enough to offer her a new path. She should be grateful for small things.

Obi-Wan hated to wake her. She looked peaceful as she slept on his bed. She must have drifted off while he was searching for a pair of eopie for them to ride into the desert. “Leta, wake up. Time to go.”

“Theseus… Newt… No…” Leta’s soft cries as she woke pulled at Obi-Wan’s soul. “I have to save them. I loved them.”

“It is time to go.” Obi-Wan waited for her to sit up. “I cannot change where you have been, but I can ask you to go with me. I do not know what has happened to those you cry out for, but I have others you can help protect.”

“Do I have any other choice?” Leta turned to Obi-Wan as she stood up from where she had been resting. “It seems I always lose those who could love me.”

“We always have choices.” Obi-Wan held out his hand, waiting for her decision. “Make the choice to join me. We have important work to do.”


End file.
